


Guy In The Chair (DaiSuga Spy AU)

by KarasuNope



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fukurodani - Freeform, Karasuno, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Nekoma, daisuga - Freeform, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuNope/pseuds/KarasuNope
Summary: Suga had never really considered a job in this particular field until his best friend proposed the idea. Things went better than he thought they would and everything was great...for the most part. Some new feelings had slowly been growing ever since they had graduated and to make matters worse, his position on the team and relationship with his captain were in jeopardy. Not to mention the stress of his responsibilities as second in command, homophobic bigots, and his own inner thoughts. But all it takes is one smile from Daichi for him to forget all of that.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a DaiSuga story but other ships are featured, hinted at, or mentioned briefly. Heteronormativity is NOT supported in this story (except for any actual hetero ships). Characters may exhibit some fanon characteristics but nothing too out of left field. If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes...whoops. I try to edit and go over everything a few times but every once in a while I miss something because...ya know...human error :) and also head empty. Updates will be probably at least once a month. Thank you.

**Suga's POV:**

"Ok, to your left should be the panel you need." I instructed my team.

Daichi and Asahi were attempting to disable a battery operated alarm system before it went off while Nishinoya kept watch at the door. This is what I'm good at. I'm not necessarily the brains of the operation, but I certainly know more than the others do. Not to brag. Everyone on the team has their own important role.

"Ok, I see the latch to open it." Daichi confirmed. 

Daichi, code name "Papa Bear": The teams leader and my best friend. He keeps us in check and makes sure we complete our tasks as efficiently as possible. He's our foundation and without him we'd be lost. I really admire him.

"I'll hold the light while you work." Asahi offered.

Asahi, code name "Ace": Our resident master marksman. He handles the...well...dirty work. If our men get ambushed or attacked he's also trained in hand to hand combat. Don't get me wrong though, he's just a big teddy bear on the inside.

"Alright try taking the battery out." I suggested.

"Got it. How are things looking on your end, Guard Dog?" 

"No sign of trouble yet. Over."

"You don't have to say that every time you talk." Daichi sighed.

"Copy. Over."

Nishinoya, code name "Guard Dog": His codename is pretty self-explanatory. Nishinoya is the teams eyes and ears on the ground. His job is usually to take out any security guards and keep watch over the surveillance room of whatever buildings our missions take place in. Not only that but he's our main defensive player. If I have any blind spots on the cams, he takes care of them.

"Might as well check in with everyone else while we're at it." I went through a mental list of everyone else we had to check in with. "Bald Eagle, update?"

"Shadow 1 put me in timeout!" He whined.

Tanaka, code name "Bald Eagle": Weapons master. You could hand him any weapon you could think of and he'd use it like a pro. Even things that aren't meant to be used as weapons! He can usually be found working with Noya and Asahi or Ennoshita and his mini, elite, stealth team. Tanaka isn't the quietest person but sometimes they require the extra muscle.

"Sh-Shadow 1?" I tried to hold back a laugh.

"He tried to go in guns blazing and triggered the alarm that Papa Bear is trying to disable." 

"Are Shadow 2 and Shadow 3 still with you?"

"No, they went ahead while I stayed behind with Bald Eagle. If they didn't run into any complications they should be out in two minutes. They have their coms turned off so we won't be able to contact them until they're out."

Ennoshita's team, the "Shadow Squad": Their job is to sneak in and out of places that would normally be to difficult for the rest of us. They're often described as "invisible" or "ghost-like" because of how good they are at what they do.

Ennoshita, code name "Shadow 1".

Kinoshita, code name "Shadow 2".

Narita, code name "Shadow 3".

"I have a visual on Shadow 2 and Shadow 3! We're coming out!" Enno announced.

"The batteries didn't stop it, its still counting down! What do I do?" Daichi panicked. "It must have some sort of backup power source."

"Ok, calm down. Are there any switches or wires?" I pulled up his night vision cam on my screen.

"Yes."

"I can see them but your cam doesn't pick up colours. What are they?"

"Uhhh one black, two red, one white, and three yellow."

"Listen closely, cut the second red, the white, and the third yellow."

I crossed my fingers as I watched him expertly snip the wires in two. I was practically on the edge of my seat. If this alarm went off we'd be done for. When the countdown for the alarm stopped I shot up out of my chair.

"YES! WELL DONE PAPA BEAR!" 

"Head on back everyone. Good job. Smoke Daddy, have the van ready to go when we get there." Daichi instructed.

I turned in the chair that I had just slumped back down into and raised my eyebrow at our driver.

"Well, you heard the man. Warm that engine up for us, _Smoke Daddy_." I teased.

"I hate all of you." He rolled his eyes.

Ukai, code name "Smoke Daddy": That codename was given to him against his will, but we kept it to mess with him. He's our getaway driver, and on weekends, he runs errands for us. He's the only person we trust at the wheel. Before we recruited him, Takeda was our driver. But he just wasn't cut out for highspeed chases.

Daichi and the team all piled into the back of the van with me and I slammed the door shut behind them.

"Were you followed?" I asked.

"Negative!" Noya saluted.

Ukai revved the engine just as a group of black cars came screeching out of the building.

"Uhhh I retract that last statement... _AFFIRMATIVE!_ " Noya pointed to the vehicles.

"Alright Specs, its go time!" Ukai said as he sped off.

"Good work team, leave the rest to us!" Takeda's voice rang through the van. "You're gonna want to make your next left and then an immediate right."

Takeda, code name "Specs": After switching positions we moved him permanently to a desk job. Poor guy almost had a heart attack on the last mission he went on. His job is to tell our driver where to go, almost like a glorified gps. But having him give directions in real time while checking for traffic and road blocks is much more efficient than using a real gps. He also doubles as HR.

"Alright, we're almost home, gang." Ukai turned his head briefly to look at us.

"Man, I can't wait to see Kiyoko again!" Tanaka sighed wistfully.

Kiyoko: She doesn't really have a codename because of her position but Noya and Tanaka have gotten into the habit of calling her "Goddess". She's dispatch. We get all of our jobs through her and she stays at our main office or "HQ".

"Great job back there Suga, I would've never been able to do that without you." Daichi gave me a pat on the back and a smile.

My heart skipped a beat.

"Uh yeah, no problem! That's what I'm here for, right?" I smiled back.

Suga, codename "Polar Papa": I'm the "guy in the chair". Its my job to oversee everything and assist from a distance. I'm trained in field work too but I'm a lot more helpful from my mobile office. As second in command on the team its also my job to fill in for Daichi as leader if he's ever absent. But I know that would never happen.

That's our whole team as of right now, but I overheard Daichi and Kiyoko discussing the arrival of some new recruits next week. If that's true then I can't wait to meet them. I wonder what skills they'll bring to the team?


	2. The New Guys

**Suga's POV:**

**_One Week Later_ **

I woke up around 9am to gentle knocking on my door.

"Suga? Are you up yet? I need to talk to you about something."

It was Daichi.

"I'll be out soon. Just wait for me in your office." I mumbled sleepily.

Daichi chuckled quietly and said a quick "ok" before walking away.

Because of our line of work, we all live together in a sort of dormitory. It's safer for our family and friends outside of work. We all have separate rooms and bathrooms but the living room, kitchen, and other places like that are communal spaces. 

I rolled out of bed and put my slippers on. Its the weekend and we don't have any jobs today, so I have no idea what Daichi would need to talk to me about. Nevertheless, I brushed my teeth and grabbed a mug of tea on my way to his office. I knocked twice before entering.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, this should only take a minute. Have a seat."

I walked up to his desk and sat down on the edge of it.

"...I meant in a chair."

"I'm good, thanks. What's up?" I sipped my tea.

"I don't know how to tell you this but Asahi said I should just be upfront with you." He cleared his throat. "We're receiving some new recruits later today and one of them will be taking over your position."

I spat out my tea and went into a coughing fit. Daichi stood up out of his chair and reached over his desk to pat me on the back.

"Jeez, Suga! Are you ok?!"

"I'm *cough* fine." I took a moment to compose myself. "Are you _firing_ me?!" 

"What? No! Of course not!" He shook his head. "You'll just be switching jobs, that's all. Are you ok with that? If not that's totally fine!"

"No no, you just shocked me." I half lied. "I think that was a little _too_ forward."

"Right, sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I should've eased into it."

"What...what position would I be working?"

"You can come with me for the next few missions until you get your footing but I thought you could try a little of everything until you find something you're comfortable with."

"Sure, just one more question."

He nodded and waited patiently for me to continue.

"Did I do something wrong? Is there a reason I'm having my position taken from me?"

His eyes went wide. He walked around his desk to me and grabbed me by the shoulders. My knees went weak.

"Suga, we wouldn't have gotten this far without you. But this new guy was trained personally by _Oikawa_."

"Wait seriously? Why didn't you just lead with that?! I mean I'm sad to leave that position but this is a huge opportunity for the team. I completely understand."

"Alright, good. We're on the same page then. I'm gonna miss having you in my headset but at least you'll be with me in the field, right?"

"Right." I nodded.

"You should go get ready for their arrival. They should be here in a few hours."

"Sure thing."

I made it halfway out the door before Daichi called my attention again.

"Oh Suga, one more thing."

"Hmm?"

"You'll be in charge of giving them their code names and making sure they settle in well. We all know what happened last time Noya and Tanaka were in charge of making the code names..."

_**Flashback** _

"Will do Papa Bear." Noya called over the radio.

"Papa Bear?" Daichi questioned.

"Yeah, ya know, since you're in charge and all."

"OH! That means Suga can be Mama Bear because he's your second in command!" Tanaka pointed out. 

That comment was followed by the sound of a smack and Tanaka saying "ouch".

"Suga's a guy! He can't be Mama Bear! What about Polar Papa because his hair is-" 

"Choose your next words wisely." I warned. 

"-so...fluffy!"

"Yeah, and white! Like an old man!" 

"Noya, smack him again for me."

"OW! I'm sorry!" Tanaka whined.

"Ok, bear dads, we're on our way back to the den!"

The two of them laughed and highfived triumphantly.

"You're making us sound like a couple..." I flushed pink.

I saw Noya and Tanaka turn to each other and share a look on their body cams.

"...You aren't?"

_**Flashback End** _

"Yes, Sir."

"Come on, its just the two of us. None of that _Sir_ shit."

"Fine then. Yes, _Ma'am_." I saluted sarcastically. 

"That's it, out of my office. I have some paperwork to finish up before they get here."

"Ok, see you later captain."

_**Three Hours Later** _

"Look alive everyone. Kiyoko should be bringing them up here any minute." Daichi spoke sternly from his seat at the head of the table, adjacent to mine.

"If I'm being completely honest, I'm kinda nervous to meet them." I fidgeted in my chair.

"I'm sure they don't bite, Suga." Asahi assured me.

"That's not really what I meant." I mumbled to myself.

"Right this way everyone." I heard Kiyoko say from the other side of the door. "Just in here."

When the door opened, five individuals stepped inside. A short male ginger, a slightly shorter blonde female, a tall guy with black hair and a stone cold look on his face, a guy slightly taller than him with blond hair and glasses, and one more guy who was shorter than the last two with...almost _green_ hair. The ginger and the one with black hair were trying to secretly flick and poke each other, the small blonde looked like she wanted to be literally anywhere _but_ between them, and the other two seemed annoyed but indifferent.

"Welcome, lady and gentlemen." Daichi began. "I'm sure Kiyoko has already briefly explained everything and given you a tour of the dorms and HQ?"

They all nodded.

"Well alright then, would you like to introduce yourselves?" I asked.

The smallest of the bunch, the girl, stepped up to the table.

"Sure, I'll get this part over with I guess. My name is Hitoka Yachi and I specialize in undercover work and intel gathering."

"I'm Tadashi Yamaguchi and I also specialize in undercover work and intel gathering." The one with green hair raised his hand slightly to wave.

"Perfect! You two will probably end up working together a lot then. I hope that's ok." Daichi said as he scribbled down a few notes.

"That's fine with me." They agreed simultaneously.

Next, the tall blond stepped up.

"My name is Kei Tsukishima and, to put it simply, I'm a tech guy. I make gadgets and fix gadgets."

"Hi! I'm Shoyo Hinata and I'm really agile and can jump really high. I'm also really fast."

That left only one person. He must be the one taking over my position who was trained by Oikawa...

"Tobio Kageyama. I-"

"You're the guy in the chair." I interrupted him.

Everyone turned to look at me. The newbies seemed confused but the team seemed even more so. Nobody but Daichi, Asahi and I knew about Kageyama replacing me.

"But Suga!-" Noya tried to argue.

I simply shook my head and waved him off.

"Sorry for interrupting, please continue." I apologized.

"Ok, yeah I'm...the guy in the chair? Is that what you called it?" He raised an eyebrow. "I hack cameras, security systems, give people instructions,-" He listed off. "-things like that."

"Wonderful. Thank you for that." Daichi flashed them a quick smile. "Now I guess its our turn to give some introductions."

After we went around the table and introduced ourselves, Daichi asked the newbies to leave the room. As soon as they were gone the two of us were bombarded with a barrage of questions.

"What do you mean he's replacing Suga?!"

"What's gonna happen to Suga?!"

"Is Suga even ok with this?!"

Asahi stood between us and the rest of the team.

"Guys, give them a chance to explain."

They all nodded and retreated back to their places at the table.

"Now that you've all calmed down," Daichi glanced at Tanaka and Noya, "we can tell you what's going to happen. This is ultimately up to Suga, because it _is_ his position, but Kageyama will potentially be replacing him as our guy in the chair."

"Suga, is this true?" Ennoshita spoke up.

"...Yes. I think we could all benefit from Kageyama taking my place in the van. He was trained by Oikawa, the leader of our competitors team. I may have the experience under my belt but I read through his papers while they were doing introductions and he's _so naturally talented_ with this stuff. The things I struggled to remember off the top of my head will be a breeze for him. Its for the greater good."

"But you're our guy in the chair!" Tanaka pleaded.

"Yeah! You're the greatest _good_ we're ever gonna get!" Noya added.

"Noya, for the last time, if you quote the Incredibles one more time in a meeting I'll kick you out into the hallway." Daichi warned.

"Sorry Daichi, but I really meant it."

"Guys, if its Suga's choice then we should be supportive and at least give the guy a chance." Narita protested.

"He's got a point. If Suga thinks its a good idea we should listen to him. He hasn't steered us wrong yet." Kinoshita agreed.

"Then its settled. If they pass our simulated test then Kageyama will replace me and I'll work in the field with all of you." I stated with finality. 

"Alright, meeting adjourned. Go enjoy the rest of your day off, guys."


End file.
